warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Golurk 88/Fighting with Fujins
Introduction The Fujin is the only medium robot with four legs, a feature which it shares with its heavy counterpart, the Raijin (see my other blog for more on the Raijin). The Fujin was released relatively early in the game, featuring three medium hardpoints (the first robot to do so) and its unique ability: Sentry Mode. Costing 13,000 WP, it is an affordable and relatively versatile robot. Having four legs, it also doesn't suffer from landing lag. Firepower Firstly, we have its firepower. Three medium hardpoints gave the Fujin some serious firepower (medium was and still is the best slot) and tactical flexibility. Three hardpoints gave it a great combination of firepower, weapon choice and combinations, as well as eliminating the burden of having to spend large amounts of silver upgrading many weapon slots. Three medium weapons are very potent, given the fact that most medium weapons do similar damage (almost the same) as their heavy cousins, meaning that the Fujin almost has the equivalent firepower as a Fury. Three hardpoints also means that the Fujin's firepower still remains relatively effective even when a weapon is blown off. The best and most common builds for the Fujin are 3 Tarans, Orkans and Punisher Ts for close range fighting. Tarans offer the best all-round firepower, outgunning most of its medium rivals, with a decent range of 350m and the added bonus of bypassing energy shields. Orkans are less common, but offer tremendous anti-shield and burst capability, whilst Punisher Ts are cheap, reliable and versatile, capable of draining Anciles effectively at 400m whilst doing double damage to physical shields, providing effective anti-shield and suppressive fire. This firepower often compensated for the Fujin's low health, and proved very effective when paired with the Fujin's Sentry Mode. Other decent builds for the Fujin include 3 Tulumbas, Molot T, Hydras and even the Ion. Health and Ability Secondly, we have the complicated issue of the Fujin's health. 135,000 health at level 12 mk1 isn't adequate for combat, especially for a medium robot. This is partially compensated for by the Fujin's firepower, but the cherry on the cake is Sentry Mode, its unique ability. This ability immobilises the Fujin and elevates its main tower, providing a better view of the battlefield whilst activating an in-build energy shield. This energy shield has the most health out of all Anciles in the game, with 134,000 health at level 12 mk1 (99% of the Fujin's health at the same level), essentially doubling the Fujin's health. The energy shield also has a decent regeneration rate of 3% every few seconds, meaning that under sustained fire, it will always take more than you its statistics imply. Volleys of missiles such as Aphids, where all missiles hit the target at the same time, will not damage the robot itself even if it does more damage than your Ancile's health. This often proves to be a godsend to pilots with heavily damaged robots, meaning that they will survive for a little longer. Disadvantages There are a few drawbacks, however. Firstly the Fujin is immobilised when in Sentry Mode, almost being a sitting duck......but with enough firepower to deter almost everything. This is somewhat countered by the pilot being able to deactivate Sentry Mode (which takes 2 seconds, the same time it takes to activate it) and then start moving. The Fujin's energy shield also only regenerates while the robot itself is in Sentry Mode, requiring the pilot to remain in Sentry for longer than the actual battle lasts, to ensure that the Fujin's main source of protection is replenished. Once its health has been fully drained, the energy shield needs to be at 20% of its full health in order to reactivate. The biggest drawback is that the energy shield doesn't block plasma, which will damage the robot itself without damaging the shield. Any sustained plasma fire is a threat to a Fujin, even if it is as little as a Taran or two Magnums. Pilots are advised to try and avoid plasma unless absolutely necessary (e.g defending an important beacon). If attacking enemy robots armed with plasma (even snipers if you're on low health), always make sure that you are accompanied by one or more teammates with more powerful robots, such as the Leo and Rhino. Overview Overall the Fujin is an excellent all-round robot, most effective as a close range attacker and defender, whilst also being capable of support/suppressive fire as a mid-ranger. This robot, with its great firepower and hardy durability, is a significant threat on the battlefield. Category:use Category:Blog posts